When It All Started
by CESAMiTE
Summary: James loves Lily and Lily had started to see a different side to James. But will that all change when Lily meets someone else? Set in their 6th year. I suck at summaries, it is better than it sounds, so please R&R!
1. New Year, New,,,

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. This is my first fic, so please please please please, review. I wanna know if you love it or hate it or I'm just babbling on about nothing! So yeah, Oh and disclaimer, I _unfortunately _do not own the Harry Potter characters like Lily and James (they are J.K. Rowlings) but Steven Stolburg is _mine! _evil laugh So on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Lily's flaming red hair shook as she felt the train's motor roar and the train began to collect speed. She smiled as her emerald green eyes observed the hundreds of parents farewell the magnificent scarlet engine from Platform Nine ¾ at Kings Cross Station.

Lily let out a sigh as she watched the muggle world pass her by, the world of Petunia, her cruel sister who consistently whispered "FREAK!" whenever Lily passed, the world of cleaning, which in her opinion took forever as she was used to a _faster _way. She suddenly realized how she longed to be where she belonged, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Deep thoughts?" came a voice from the doorway of her carriage.

"Deep and meaningful" Lily replied in a gloomy voice. The two girls burst of laughing.

"Lily, how you been?" Emma Mascaul asked as she pulled Lily into a hug. Emma was Lily's best friend, they'd first met each other in their first year at Hogwarts in that exact same carriage. Emma had long straight golden hair and mesmerizing hazel eyes. She was tall, thin and looked basically like a model.

"Sorry to break up the party, but I believe there's a place in this carriage for me." Jackie Potter stated as she was followed in by Jasmine Culling.

Jasmine Culling was one Lily's really good friends. Jasmine had light brown hair, which as Emma said, really brought out the darkness of her brown eyes. Jasmine was a caring person who had lots in common with Lily. 1. They both were muggle-born 2. They both where top of their classes and 3. They both _hated _James Potter with a passion. Jasmine also had a crush on a certain kind and caring boy, who like her and her friends was a 6th year Gryffindor. Jasmine's best friend was Jackie who was actually quite the opposite of her. She, like Emma, was more of a looks person than books but that still didn't stop her from getting in the top ten for her class. Jackie had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Kie! Jaz! I haven't seen you guys in ages!" The two girls ran at Jackie and Jasmine with arms open.

Once the girls had over come their excitement they all sat down and told each other about their summers.

"Oh and James was a _TOTAL_ nightmare!" Jackie groaned. James, Jackie's brother, was Lily's sworn enemy and the leader of The Maruaders, the school pranksters. If food began to levitate at dinner time, or people were stuck together the whole school knew The Maruaders were behind it.

Other than James in The Maruaders there was Sirius Black the player of the group who had shaggy black hair and grey eyes. His perfect white teeth were only one part of his famous James/Sirius grin (as it was named by their fan club) which could melt any girls heart.

Another member of the deceptive quartet was Remus Lupin. Remus' eyes were usually found staring at the pages in a book, well more than James' or Sirius'. He was much more kind and caring and could actually manage to stay in a relationship for more than a week. He wasn't as popular as James and Sirius but still had many fans.

Last and probably least was Peter. Peter was a shabby boy; short and fat. He was more of shadow to the other three, always seen running after James, Sirius and Remus staring with such enthusiasm at them. He wasn't nearly as bright or had anywhere near their looks. In fact, probably the only reason the three let him hang out with them was because when they pulled off their big pranks he was usually the diversion enabling him to actually own his own bed in the hospital wing.

"You lovely ladies wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?" James said egotistically appearing at the doorway flashing his perfect teeth with a famous James/Sirius grin.

Lily stared at him. His jet black hair looked messier than ever. She looked down his arm, his strong muscles flexed. _3 years of Quidditch has done him some good_ she

thought happily _WAIT NO! What am I thinking? Bad thoughts! Sworn enemy…hate him, remember? _Lily looked from his arms to his captivating hazel eyes. She saw a sparkle in them when she realized she'd been staring at James for about a minute. She sharply looked away feeling her cheeks redden.

"So, Evans, I was thinking maybe, you know new year, new -" James begun as casually as possible.

"No" Lily said simply. She knew what he was going to ask. After all he had asked about ten times everyday for 5 years.

"Hey…what? You didn't even know what I was going to ask!" James said dramatically

"Yes I did." Lily said tiredly and slightly annoyed.

"Oh yeah? Well then Miss I'm-So-Smart-I-Can-Read-Your-Mind, what was I going to say?" James replied defensively.

"You were going to ask me out…again. But my answer for the billionth times is no"

"You sure because…wait no. That's not what I was going to ask…um…something else" James replied. Jackie, Jasmine and Emma smirked trying to keep themselves from cracking up laughing.

"Really?" asked Lily crossing her arms. "Then what where you going to ask?"

"Um… something else" James said. "I gotta go" he said, then with one last brush through his hair with his hand to attempt to make it even messier he left. When suddenly without warning Emma, Jasmine and Jackie burst out laughing.  
"That…was…so…good…"Emma managed to say between laughs. "I've…never…seen…him…so…so…" Jackie laughed

"Irritated?" Jasmine suggested

"Yeah" Jackie said finally being able to breathe.

Lily looked away trying to hide her smirk. She glanced down at her watch. 11:15 already?

"Oh guys. I gotta go" Lily scurried "Prefects meeting" she said looking at the confused expression on their faces.

"Oh" they said in unison.

Lily ran out of her compartment straight into a boy from Ravenclaw knocking her off her feet.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry!" He said apologetically. His worried blue eyes stared upon her.

"Oh no, it was my fault. Running in the corridors, and you'd think I'd know, being prefect and all." Lily told him grinning as he helped her stand up

"You're a prefect?" He asked interested.

"Yeah, Gryffindor prefect" she said showing her shiny prefect badge on her chest.

"Oh, I'm a Ravenclaw prefect. I'm Steven Stolburg" he stated extending his hand.  
"Lily Evans" she said shaking his hand.

"Well Miss Evans. Would you do me the delightful honour of walking to the Prefects meeting with me?" He asked. Lily waited for his hand to try and mess up his dark blonde hair, but he didn't! Infact, now that she looked properly at him he was quite good looking. His arm muscles weren't quite as nice at James, _wait, bad thought!_ But his sea blue eyes looked like they were constantly swirling and his whole body language seemed so much nicer than James'. Plus he didn't hex anyone that walked past just because he could, which was always a plus.

"I would love to" Lily said.

So together, Lily and Steven walked towards the Prefects meeting room at the end of the corridor.


	2. Finally Home

**Okay, so here's chapter 2. I'm sorry the chapters have been pretty short. But they're getting longer, I've started chapter 3, and it's longer but I'm not going to post it or any more chapters unless someone reviews! So please review! Also I wanna say sorry about the chapter title for chapter 1, it's supposed to be New Year, New... but I had to put commas in instead because it doesn't allow full stops.  
**

**CHAPTER 2:**

Lily found lots about Steven as they walked towards the Prefect meeting room. He had a younger brother and an older one. He had quite a large house on the border of London and when he went to Hogwarts he missed it terribly, but when he was at his house he missed Hogwarts just as much. Lily had, after their long conversation, come to the conclusion that Steve was a really nice guy. He was considerate, kind, friendly, cute and just, well, really nice.

They arrived at the prefects meeting about 5 minutes late and the Head Boy, Miles McCensie, had been running late as well so they didn't miss much.

"Okay, so to those people who were late, I'm Vivian Timbwood, Head Girl from Ravenclaw and this is Miles McCensie, Head Boy from Slyerthin" the blonde headed girl begun as Lily went to sit next Remus, the other Gryffindor 6th year prefect and the only one of The Maruaders Lily could stand.

"Hey Remus" Lily whispered as she sat down

"Oh hey Lily" he replied

"- and so we will have our first meeting on Monday to discuss patrolling the corridors but until then you and your other prefects will just patrol around your common room area." The black haired Head Boy informed.

"Ok, well that's it until Monday, but down forget to just so a quick patrol of the train corridors every half an hour" the Head Girl finished. Slowly the prefects began to stand up and file out of the meeting room.

"Bye Lily" came a voice from in front of her

"Oh, bye Steve" Lily replied as she kept walking past the compartment he and his friends were in.

"Who's Steve?" Remus asked from beside her.

"Just a friend" Lily said plainly "So Remus, how was your summer?"

"It was ok, pretty boring" he replied "And yours?"

"Well Emma stayed for the first couple of days so that was fun but after she left it was really boring." she said

"Oh, and how are your friends, Jas-Jasmine?" he asked trying to hide his stutter.

"Jasmines good, she had a fun holiday, went to somewhere in France. Well here's my stop" she said as she opened the door of her compartment.

"Ok, well I'll talk to you at dinner about patrolling. Hi Jasmine" he said, his cheeks suddenly resembling a beetroot.

"Hi Remus" she said in a rather high pitched voice

"Um, well bye." he said at an extremely fast pace, turned and ran towards the other end of the train.

"First years, this way" a familiar called that made Lily smile as she stepped off the now stationary train.

Lily gaped at the sight she was seeing. Even though it was her sixth year at Hogwarts she was still amazed and impressed by it's' excellence. It was the largest building she had ever, complete with many buildings, towers and green houses. It also had a huge lake, a dangerous forest and a little adorable hut on the edge of the forest which belonged to none other than Hogwarts' Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid" Lily said sweetly

"Oh, hello there Lily! Good summer I presume" Hagrid replied

"Yeah, but I missed Hogwarts" she said smiling

"Don't we all?" Hagrid whispered trying to hide the excitement in his eyes as the hundred of students filed off the Hogwarts Express because, well, a half giant would look very funny getting excited over a new _school _year. But the truth of it was that Hagrid wasn't like other giants. Giants were known as enormous killing machines that swept though London leaving nothing but a trail of bones behind. However Hagrid, although double the possible size of a human with brown hair and a long brown bushy beard was very kind, sensitive and friendly. Lily often visited him and his huge dog Fang down at their hut.

"Hey, Evans, looks like we have a friend in common!" James Potter said brightly indicating Hagrid. Lily and James were Hagrid only really close friends that were Hogwarts students. Lily knew him through her kind-heartedness but James, well James knew him through the amount of detentions he'd had with Hagrid.

"Yes, well there always has to be one disappointment in life" Lily said perkily.

"I guess your one is that you're too thick to admit that you want to go out with me so until you actually grow a brain I'm going to have to wait." he said in a matter of factly way. Lily made an 'hmmp' noise trying not to look to hurt, turned around and stormed off towards the Great Hall for the feast.

"Evans, wait, Evan, I didn't mean that in a bad way. Wait! Evans" she heard James call after her but she just ignored him and his voice began to drown away into the crowd of chattering excited people.

Lily arrived at Great Hall went straight to the Gryffindor table where she sat down next to Emma. _Why did he get on her nerve so much? Why couldn't she just ignore him? He was just an arrogant little prick whose opinion wasn't one she valued but she why could she stop hearing his words in her head?_ 'you're too thick to admit that you want to go out with me'! _Oh he just frustrated her SO much! _

"What's eating you?" Jaz said from across the long but thin table. Lily looked up at the ceiling which was bewitched to look like a night sky, she'd read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._

"Nothing, it's just stupid James is just so aargh! He just annoys me so much" Lily said through clenched teeth.

"What did he say?" Jackie asked in a very apologetic voice. Lily felt sorry for Jackie because whenever Lily told her about something James had said Jackie always felt like it was her fault.

"Nothing, it wasn't even bad, I just get so frustrated!" Lily said trying to calm down. Emma rubbed her on the back.  
"Speak of the stupid prick" whispered Emma giving James a deadly look as he approached where they were sitting.

"Listen Lily, I didn't mean to offend you I just…I dunno…I just" James cried

"You done? Coz you can go now" Emma said in bitchy voice. James breathed heavily then walked over to where Sirius, Remus and Peter where sitting.

"May I please have everyone's attention?" a recognizable voice from the teacher table came. Dumbledore, the schools Headmaster, stood up. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles which where situated at the end of his slightly crocked nose. His stomach long grey beard was pulled together by a piece of material that matched his ankle length silk robes. "To all first years I'd like to say a warm welcome and good luck for those many years of hard work and pleasure to come. And to old students I'd like to say welcome back. Could this year's Heads please stand up, Vivian Timbwood and Miles McCensie" everyone clapped as a boy from the Slyerthin table stood up and a girl from Ravenclaw. "Could you two please meet me after the feast? Now a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is _strictly _out of bounds and Mr Flich, our caretaker would like to imform everyone that a list of prohibited items is hanging up outside his office and if you are unsure of an item you possess please check it. Now, without further ado, let the feast begin" and as he raised his arms several hundred plates and bowls of food appeared on every table. Lily smiled as she heard the gasps of several first years, she then sighed feeling finally home.

**So that's chapter 2! Can you see that kinda purpily kinda blue button that says GO please please _please_ press it! **


	3. Straight Back Into Things

**Okay, so, it took me long enough! Sorry I had writers block because of the excitment of the forth movie coming out! Coz I'm in Australian it didn't come out until yesterday and I saw it, it was REALLY good, but sad! Anyway I managed to get this one finished. The next one hopefully won't take as long, speaking of long, as promised, I have tried to make this one longer, I think it is. Anyway before I leave you in peace to read the story I'd like to say 2 things.  
1. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the stuff that belongs to J.K. Rowlings  
2. I'd like to say thank you to Lily and James Love 4 Ever for reviewing , it really means a lot :sniffs: . Also anyone besides them reading this, READ THEIR STORY, IT'S REALLY GOOD!**

**Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: **

Lily woke up the next morning feeling very sick. She had a feeling that she had had too many potatoes, corn, bread rolls, salad, chops, pudding, ice cream and the list went on. After thinking up all the things she ate she understood why she was feeling sick.

She rolled over to see that Jaz and Jackie's beds were empty so slowly she got out of bed. She had a shower, got changed, jumped out of the portrait hole and headed down to breakfast.

Lily's first days were never good. All she does all holidays is lounge around but when she gets to Hogwarts it's always STRAIGHT into work. The professors never give the students a chance to ease into the whole homework idea. Lily knew it would be even worst this year because it was 6th year, the year when you started your N.E.W.T. work.

"Morning" Lily said drowsily as she sat down across from Jaz.

"Morning sunshine, we're super excited about starting school again, aren't we?" Jaz said in a very enthusiastic voice.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked pouring herself a glass of coffee.

"_Nothing, _maybe I'm just excited about school starting! I mean I always am"

"Yeah but your never super excited about it, this is just not normal, it's _scary_" Jackie mumbled as she said sitting down next to Lily. "Something's up. Spill" she said taking a sip of the glass of coffee Lily had just passed her.

"Well, I just think that well I dunno, I'm just excited" she said

"I think someone needs to have their meds adjusted" Jackie whispered in Lily's ear. Lily held her hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from straying half-digested coffee over Jaz. Jaz glared at Jackie suspiciously.

"What did you say?" Jaz asked. But Jackie was saved the trauma of having to admit what she said by Professor McGonagall passing down the timetables. At this point Emma had come grumpily down and was sitting next to Jaz groaning about it being to early.

"Divination, _double _potions, ALL with Slytherins. Then Charms with Ravenclaw" Emma complained.

"Speak for yourself. Potions with Slytherin (well apart from that), DADA with Ravenclaw, Muggle Studies with Hufflepuff then Charms with Ravenclaw." Lily said triumphantly. The girls spent the rest of breakfast comparing timetables and Lily's was by far the best. But the only problem was she didn't have many classes with her friends. Jaz glanced at her watch and announced that she and Emma should start walking if they wanted to get to class in time because they had Divination and Divination wasn't the closest or most interesting class. In fact it was no secret that their professor, Professor Forman, was a fraud but still Dumbledore insisted that she was a true seer.

After about 10minutes Emma and Jaz had left Lily decided to head towards the dungeons for Potions. Jackie had DADA in a very close classroom.

"Oh great, we're in the class with the mudblood!" a voice spat as Lily arrived outside the dungeons.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy" Lily replied coolly her eyes narrowing as she looked at his cold grey eyes. His white blonde hair hung at his shoulders as he looked around at his friends. Snape and Narcissa **(sorry I don't know Narcissa's last name )** stepped closer to Malfoy glaring at Lily with such hate. Snape withdrew his wand and pointed it at Lily.

"Puticara –" Snape begun in a dark voice.

"Snivellus, good to see you again, have you wiped your noise? Because _something_ looks different" James said enthusiastically from behind Lily. He had just arrived at the dungeons when he saw Snape pointing his wand at Lily. "Maybe it's grown, your noise." James contemplated.

"Nah, impossible" Sirius emerged from behind James. "Because, I mean there's a length a nose can get and well" Sirius studied Snape, his black greasy hair hung over the sides of his pale pointy face. His long robes that swept over his skinny, repulsive body were just as greasy as he was. "I think you reached maximum growth a _long _time ago."

Snape pointed his wand at Sirius but their professor arrived. Professor Slughorn was a plump man, very short. His silver walrus-like moustache was on his round face. All of the exquisite suits he wore looked as if they had been dry cleaned 5 time and the over-polished buttons on them were always _exactly _the same colour. But he was also the head of Slytherin.

"This year, although only your 6th year, you will be starting the easier parts of your N.E.W.T. level work." their professor begun once they were all inside and had taken a seat at the many different desks. "It is after all your year of preparation. Do not think that this year will be easy because you don't have a major test. I mean, look at Fiona Sherman, an old student of mine. She was actually president of 'the Slug Club' for a while. It was quite funny, one time when Amelia Strapforton came in and…" Slughorn trailed off and giggled to himself. James just rolled his, every lesson Professor Slughorn found an excuse to bring up his famous 'Slug Club' "Anyway, she didn't get where she is now by slacking off the year before her N.E.W.T.s. Now to begin: Today we will be making a potion called the Draught of Living Death." Lily smiled she had made this potion a _million _times in 'Slug Club'. This was going to be an easy lesson. "Now I know that some of you will find this easier than others. But may I suggest, once she has finished her own of course, which shouldn't take too long, Lily Evans for help, she has, after all, perfected this potion countless times." Professor Slughorn smiled down at Lily and she smiled back. She was by far his favourite student, even if she was a Gryffindor. "The instructions are on the board" he said and with a flick of his wand the method for making a Draught of Living Death potion appeared. "Now table by table you can go and get your ingredients, let's start over here with Malfoy's table. You can go get your ingredients."

Malfoy and his table stood up and piled over to the storage cabinet and started gathering ingredients. As they did that, James and Sirius came over and sat next to Lily.

"And what do you think your doing?" she demanded.

"Getting extra help" James said simply

"You have after all _perfected _this potion countless times" Sirius said doing a perfect imitation of Professor Slughorn. Lily put her hand over her mouth and pretended to cough, trying to hide her smile at Sirius' comment.

"Yeah well, I don't _want _to help you!" she said glaring at James  
"Come now; come now Lily, sharing is caring" Sirius mocked "sharing your talents of course" Lily just glared at him. Professor Slughorn arrived at Lily's side.

"What's all this racket about?" he questioned glancing from Lily to Sirius to James.

"Oh, Lily has just agreed to help us with our potion today Professor" Sirius said

"I –" Lily began but Professor Slughorn was to fast.

"Oh, how kind Lily; hopefully some of that _kindness _will rub off on James, and Sirius of course" Slughorn had never like James that much but was always on the look out for talent, and James being as gifted as he was, was chosen straight away for the 'Slug Club'. James had graciously accepted but on their first meeting he pulled a major prank causing meeting to be cancelled and re-located for several weeks. "So Lily, why don't you go and get your ingredients?" Slughorn smiled and walked off.

"Well Lilykins, show us the way" Sirius mocked sarcastically. So much for an easy lesson, Lily thought to herself.

Lily met Emma on the way to her next class. She stormed straight past Emma without even realizing it was her.

"But no!" Lily fumed as she walked past.

"Hey Lily" Emma said slightly nervously, Lily looked like she was in one of those moods, one of those moves that could only be caused by… "James's in your class, eh?"

"How did you know?" she asked suspiciously

"He's the only person that can get you this mad" she said simply taking a bite from the apple she'd just taken out of her bag. "So, what'd he do?" she asked

"Well, first he volunteered me to help Sirius and him make their potions. Then even though I told exactly what to put, I even pointed at it for crying out loud, he picks up the valerian roots. I mean how thick do you have to be to pick up valerian roots when I told him to pick the Sopophorous Beans that were in the jar labeled 'SOPOPHOROUS BEANS'? So then his whole potion exploded and now I have to tutor him! Like every night for a _week!_" Lily looked at Emma waiting for her to break into her whole 'poor Lily' thing she always did. "A WEEK!" Lily yelled when she got no response. Emma just bit into her apple again.

"Look Lily, you're just over reacting, James is just winding you up. The more of a reaction he gets the more he'll wind. Just forget about, don't pay any attention to him. Look I gotta go coz Sluggie _so _has it in for me. Anyway I'll meet you at lunch, usual spot. Tootles" and with that Emma walked off towards the direction Lily had come from leaving Lily there gob smacked at what Emma had just said, _I am so not over reacting! _Lily thought angryily. But she just sighed and headed off for her DADA class.

"Hi Lily" said a familiar voice as she entered her DADA room. She jumped because she hadn't really expected him.

"Oh, Steve, you scared me" Lily sighed. "So how was your first class? Glad to back?" she asked.

"Well, actually it was pretty bad, but it just got better" Steve said. It was weird because when James would say something like that he always said it so confidently, but the way Steve said it was as if he was asking for her permission to compliment her.

"Me too." she said flirtily, when a man who was about medium height came in. He had dark brown messy hair and very dark brown, almost black eyes. His face was small, round and had a very distinct banana shaped cut across his cheek.

"Students, students, settle down. Now I am Professor Cunner" he begun "and this year you will be not only face your worst fears but you will seek them out. This year we will be dealing with vampires, boggarts, we will be taking a further look into Red Caps, Hinkypunks, we will learn to say spells in your minds and also we will be looking at the controlling, the painful and the assassinating Unforgivable Curses" the whole class gasped. "Now, competition –"

"Sorry we're late Professor," said a voice from the door "Got caught up"

Lily put her head in her hands. _NO NO NO! Not again! _Lily thought angrily. She turned around to see Sirius, James and Remus standing at the door.

"It's okay boys, but make sure it doesn't happen again" Professor Cunner said with an emotion Lily couldn't pick up, she thought it might be anger. _Well, at least the professor won't like them, _she thought happily to herself when a huge smile spread across the professors' face. "Can't have last years 3 best students missing out on the beginning of my lesson, can we?" _Or not. _"So where were we? Oh yes that's right competition, what is competition? Is it simply competing against someone for something? No, it's much more than that. It's the determination, the want, the _need _to do better than someone. Competition is what can keep you going when you're near death. So this year, in my class, there will be a competition for 3 trophies, the most improved, whoever does the best in the end of year written test and whoever does best in the practical end of year test. But students, good luck because in this class we have Remus Lupin, winner of the written test and James Potter winner of the practical. _I have to win that practical trophy! _Lily thought. "You're all feeling it now, the want to get those trophies. Now everyone wands out books away" the whole class began to look around at each other with excitement. None of them had had a practical class for ages. "We're going to start this class with the basics, cover them in 2 maybe 3 lesson then more onto the harder stuff." Lily smiled. She could already tell Professor Cunner was going to be her favourite DADA teacher.

When Professor Cunner said basics, he meant basics, they said they would start off with the disarming spell and shield spell.

"So let's get a pair up here to demonstrate. Potter, up you pop and …" His eyes scanned quickly over the class until they met with Lily's. "You, up you come." he said to Lily. "Now James, you will be protecting yourself from the disarming spell Miss …" he looked at Lily inquisitively.

"Evans, Lily Evans" Lily replied quickly.

"the lovely Miss Evans will be firing, now when you're ready" he said to Lily

"Expelliarmus" Lily shouted but James was too quick, by the time she'd said her fourth syllable he'd shouted

"Portego" and Lily was thrown back a couple of steps.

"Oh, to bad Lily" Sirius said in a sorrow voice sarcastically

"Mr Black? Something to say?" their professor said. "Now that was a nice try Lily, any one else?" he asked

"I'd like to have another go Professor, if that's all right" Lily said as casually as she could.

"Yes, I don't see why not. When you're ready" he said

"Expelliarmus" Lily shouted her wand pointing at James but just at the last second she pointed it at Professor Cunner causing his wand to fly 5 feet into the air. James had shouted a shield spell but as no spell was coming at him nothing happened. So then as he finished his shield spell Lily shouted 'expelliarmus' pointing her wand directly at James and James, being caught off guard, had his wand sprang out of his hand and towards Lily.

"_Very _good, Miss Evans, excellent! A sneaky way to trick your opponent, 10 points to Gryffindor!" Cunner said clapping as he picked up his wand. Lily picked up James' wand which stood half a metre in front of her. She handed it to James but noticed he didn't look very happy, Lily smirked.

"Oh, to bad James" Lily said in the same sorrow sarcastic voice Sirius had used. To this James just grunted and snatched his wand.

For the rest of the lesson they practiced some more basic spells in pairs, Lily had paired up with Steven, who was quite a good student but not as good as Lily, though Lily got the impression that half the time he was letting her win.

Lily met Emma, who wasn't isn't the best mood, at the tree by the lake where they always sat after they'd gone to the Great Hall and gotten some food. Lily had just come from Muggle Studies, which for her was very easy. But Emma had just come from Potions, which was by far her _worst _subject, with Slytherins, which didn't help at all. Jackie and Jaz came out a couple of minutes later.

"Did you guys see the wasps on the Slytherin table?" Jackie said casually as she sat down.

"Wasps..?" Emma as she took some food out of her bag.

"Yeah, something hexed the Slytherin table so that if they tried to get something to eat hundred of wasps flew at them." Jaz replied

"Maruaders" Jackie added. Lily stood up but Jackie stopped her and said. "They've stopped now, McGonagall came in gave them their detentions, they're gone." she said with a strained voice. Lily was obviously stronger than she thought.

The rest they spent talking about random things like the Giant Squid and what they thought was going to be the hardest subject this year. Then when it was time to go they all headed off to Charms.

On the way to class Jackie and Lily, much to Lily displeasure, were talking about Quidditch. Lily wasn't a very big fan of Quidditch but Jackie was a massive fan. Her favourite team, the Wimbourne Wasps, were currently coming first in the competition and Lily knew she would never hear the end of it.

"No but, everyone thought that that goal was Meeson, but it was actually Joliba who set it up. People just don't understand…" Jackie was interrupted by a boy running straight into Lily. All his friends laughed and Emma came rushing over past Jackie to help Lily up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said a familiar voice. Lily opened one eye to see Steven standing over her.

"This is the second time- oh Lily! Oh gosh now I'm embarrassed! Second time I've run you over" Steven laughed slightly blushing, you could tell he was trying to make a joke of it, but was really well, like he had said, embarrassed.

"Oh, its fine Steven, just try not to make a habit of it!" Lily said smiling.

"Oooooh! So you're Steven!" Emma said excitedly. Steven smiled nervously.

"Lily mentioned me?" he said still quite nervous

"Once or twice; you swept her off her feet…literally!" Emma said

"Um, well I better get going" said a very red faced Steven turning back to his friends who were still rolling around on the floor. "I am really sorry" he added before walking away.

"So that's the legendary Steven" Jackie said, Lily had spent half the night talking about him.

"He's cute" Emma said before continuing to walk as if nothing had happened. So together they walked towards their Charms room.

**So that's it. Did you like it? I didn't! I thought it was crap! Anyway, please tell me your thoughts. I was also thinking about taking out the whole trophies thing in DADA, what do you think? Please let me know!**


	4. Friends Can Talk, If They Want

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy. Anyway I've just got a couple of things to say:**

** 1. I've given up on writing longer chapters. But they will be longer than this! This is so short because I felt that I needed to post something or I never would!  
**

**2. I was looking at chapter two I think it was and I realised I forgot to put in Hagrid's talking, or way of talking. I don't really know how he talks, like how to write it so I'm just going to leave it.**

**3. I also just wanted to say thank you to lilmimistar for reviewing and of course to Lily and JamesLove 4 ever. I smiled when I read them : )!  
**

Lily sat on her looking out the window. It had been two days since school had started and Lily could already tell it was going to be a long year. The work was much harder and even Lily was starting to struggle. Mind you the teachers had given plenty of warning, every lesson they got the same lecture Professor Slughorn had given them before giving them homework that could last them two weeks but was of course due in 2 days.

Lily looked at her clock. She slowly stood up dreading the day ahead of her. She looked around at the 2 empty beds which were usually occupied by Jackie and Emma and figured they'd just be down in the Great Hall having some breakfast. So she quickly got changed and made her way down to the Great Hall.

"Morning" Emma said behind the Daily Prophet as Lily sat down next to her.

"Hey, you guys sleep well?" Lily asked Emma still half asleep.

"No, not really" Emma replied miserably

"Like a log." Jackie said much more brightly.

" Lily, don't look now but Steve is staring at you again." Emma said

"How many times do I have to tell you we're just friends" Lily sighed

"Really? Well then why is he coming over here. See you. Jackie, want to come?" Emma said as she stood up.

"I just got here. Why would I want to go I just got OUCH! Coming" Jackie said as she rushed away after Emma. _Honestly, _thought Lily, _he's probably just going somewhere outside. The Gryffindor table is actually next to the door to go outside! But even if hedoes come over here, it's not like it matters. Friends can talk to eachother if they want!_ _I mean-_ Lily's thoughts were cut off.

"Hey um, Lily" Steve said in a very nervous voice

"Oh, hi Steve, how are you?"

"I'm um ok. Listen I was wondering you know how this weekend's a Hogsmeade weekend, well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to like, well, meet up or something?" Steve mumbled looking at his feet. "I mean I can understand if you know you don't want to. In fact, I expect you'll probably say no I just –"

"I would love to" Lily said smiling.

"Really?" Steve asked and Lily nodded. "Ok, so how about if we meet at the Three Broomsticks at like 12pm?" Lily smiled and nodded again.

Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room with a spring in her step. She couldn't help, she didn't actually really like Steve, well she didn't really know him all that well but she couldn't help but get excited.

"Just friends, eh?" Emma said from behind her as she entered the dorm

"Oh Emma, you scared me!"

"You're ignoring my question. What happened?" Emma asked in an eager voice.

"I have a date this Saturday!" Lily said and the two started jumping up and down screaming with happiness. Jaz walked into the girl's dorm.

"What are you guys screaming about?" she asked yawning

"Lily has a date!" Emma said with a devilish grin on her face

"You finally said yes to James?" she asked

"_No! _I hate James! I've got a date with Steven Stolburg" Lily giggled when she said his name.

"CRAP! James! He is going to kill Steven!" Emma said worriedly. The 3 girls exchanged nervous looks.

"He doesn't have to know" said Jackie appearing at the doorway, who had been listening to the whole conversation. She now had a wicked grin on her face.

The week of school seemed as though it had ended before it even begun. Lily and Jaz had once again taken place at the top of every class. James still hadn't found out about Lily's date and for Steve's sake she hoped it stayed that way. On Friday night, the night before her big date Lily suddenly panicked.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?" she screamed at the top of her voice causing the whole common room to stare at her. Emma, Jackie and Jaz who'd all been sitting next to her pulled her off her feet and together they all ran up to the dorm to help Lily on her voyage of the perfect outfit.

After tears, tantrums and scattering clothes all over the dorms Lily was wearing the perfect outfit! Jackie put her hand on her heart and begun to make crying noise.

"Beautiful, it's just beautiful" she said in a mocking voice.

"You look amazing!" Jaz said like she was in a trance and Emma just smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile James had started to become suspicious.

"What do you think Evans is so worried about looking good for?" James asked his friends, deep in thought. They were sitting on their beds in their dorm. Remus, as usual, was reading a book; Peter, once again, staring at all three boys in amazement; and Sirius was lying down flicking through the pages of his magazine not really paying much attention to what he was doing.

"Uhhh" Sirius mumbled. James looked around at all of his friends.

"Hello? I have a seriously problem here!" James yelled angrily

"Well…um…" Peter said in a very squeaky, timid voice "Maybe, she has a date" he finished. The three boys looked up at started to laugh. Sirius began rolling around his bed in a fit of laughter. Peter, feeling very unsure, began to try to laugh very quietly but it ended up sounding like he was saying "hahaha" very fast.

"Yeah, because what are the chances of Lily getting a date?" Sirius snorted

"I mean it's not like she's smart, pretty, popular, a Prefect…." Remus said but as he said every word the laughter began to stop until all you could hear was "hahahaha" being said very fast, very quietly from Peter's mouth. James sighed very loudly.

"She's gotta date, hasn't she" he said depressed, angry and annoyed.

"Bad luck, Prongs. But a hint, unless you never want her to talk to you again I'd just like lay off." Remus said in a very professional voice.

"That's one way you could do it. Or you could follow Lily on Saturday and totally gate crash their date!" Sirius said sarcastically, but just as he said it a huge evil grin spread across James' face.

"But I wouldn't do that" he said mysteriously.

"Oh no, because I mean its Lily's life…" Sirius began with a really serious look on his face **(hahaha, Sirius is being serious, I am such a comedian, NOT) **

"And, I mean, she deserves to do what she want" James said in an equally serious voice. "But most importantly, it would be wrong." Sirius said mockingly.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh what;s James going to do? oooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading, now kindly review LOL **


	5. DISCLAIMER 4 CHAPTER 4, sorry i forgot!

Sorry everybody, this is just from last chapter i forgot to put in the disclaimer. So just so you know i didn't come up with the whole Harry Potter story, i don't own the characters, yada yada yada, you know the drill.

Sorry about that! Next time I'll try to remember!


	6. The Start of a Mysterious Day

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update, I went away! YAY! It was fun! And I took my notebook with me so I wrote the next two chapters (But just so you know the next 1 is like 3 times this long! (It's a long chapter, this is a _very _short one!)) It should be here tomorrow, the day after at the latest (I have to type it up onto my computer). Anway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, if you've written a fanfic you'll know that it makes you very excited and happy to know that someone doesn't actually completely hate your story! So yeah ... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER (ha! I remembered): I do not own the Harry Potter stuff, it belongs to J. K. Rowling! **

Somewhere in Hogesmeade a redheaded girl walked speedily to the Three Broomsticks with a blonde haired girl running to keep up with her.

"I'm pretty sure he said 12. It was 12, right?" Lily asked. She had been doing this all morning.

"Yes Lily, it was 12" Emma replied, slightly annoyed.

"What if it was a joke? I bet it was a joke, what if he was joking? Or what if he cancelled and forgot to tell me? Maybe…"

"Lily, relax!" Emma said reassuringly. Lily sighed

"Sorry I'm just…"

"Nervous, I know" Emma finished

"So are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? I mean with me on a date, Kie having Quidditch practice and Jaz going to the library…have you noticedv she's been going to the library a lot and coming back in a _really _good mood?"

"Yeah, but yes I'll be fine/ I'm meeting Matt" Emma said

"Matthew McGregory?" Lily asked

"No, yuck! I dated him like a week ago! Gosh Lily, keep up with the times! I'm dating Matt now!" Lily gave her a confused look "Matthew Trims" Emma added like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Okay, it's just gone 12. Now be a good girl and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That doesn't leave much not to do" Lily mumbled

"_I heard that! _Now run along before I realize that there's an overly large rock beside me" Emma said. Lily smiled, turned and walked towards the Three Broomsticks, little did she know what a day the Marauders (bar Remus) had planned for her.


	7. The Date

**chello! Sorry it took me so long I had it typed up the day after last update but my stupid computer decided that it didn't want to work! grrrrr! Anyway...here's the new chapter, the next 1 mite take a bit of time but I'll try to do it afap (as fast as possible). **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the spectacular characters the mastermind J.K. Rowling created in the magnificent Harry Potter series! **

Steven looked at Lily. She looked beautiful. The top of her light blue jeans were covered by the bottom of her emerald green top which matched her eyes perfectly. She also had a dark green jacket which went down to the top of her stomach. As usual she didn't have any make up on but for a change she had her hair down.

"Lily, you look…stunning" he complimented.

"So do you" Lily replied on instinct. She paused feeling her cheeks redden. "but… in a… more manly way" Steve smiled.

"So I was thinking we order 2 butterbeers to warm us up. Then there's somewhere special I want to take you.

"Sounds great"

James Potter, Sirius Balck and Peter Pettigrew waited at the window for their moment of sabotage.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"Getting cold feet are you Wormtail?" Sirius joked

"No, I just…" Peter trailed off

"okay, here's our chance" James said concentrating very hard on the scene. "They're ordering so go Wormtail. Now"

A second later where Peter Pettigrew had once stoodthere was a small rat that scurried inside the bar careful not to be seen.

"Where are you taking me?" Lily asked, slightly nervous

"You'll see" Steve replied

Once they had finished their butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks Steve, carrying a picnic basket, had lead her somewhere. To Lily, who had never been there in her life, it all just looked like grass and trees but Steve seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"Okay, we're here" Steve puffed, it was quite a walk from the Three Broomsticks.

"It's … it's beautiful" Lily stuttered. She didn't know what to say. The area looked so perfect. There was a calm and peaceful lake which sat beside a slightly small grassy space. The grass felt soft and welcoming and was a bright natural green colour.

Steve had already approached the area and had opened the picnic basket. He pulled out a rug which he spread across the ground. Lily came and sat down next to him.

"This is really nice Steve"

"Well, I'm glad you like it" Steve replied smiling.

Next Steve pulled out two glasses and two more bottles of butterbeer.

"Cheers" he said after he poured them both a butterbeer. Once they had finished he once again reached into the basket and pulled out what looked like a container of sweets. The only difference was there was a feral-looking rat on top of it. The rat launched itself onto Lily. She screamed. Steven grabbed the rat just as it was about to dive inside her top. As he picked it up with a firm grip the rat bit him, hard, causing him to start to bleed. His hand automatically let go of the rat and the rat ran towards the forest behind where they were sitting.

"Oh god (not trying to be rude to any Christians, as I am Christians myself) Steve, are you okay?" Lily asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just kinda stings. What about you?" Steve asked, he had noticed her hands were shaking.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just, it's stupid really, I have a phobia of rats." Lily mumbled embarrassed.

Steve smiled "Rabbits" he whispered.

"What?" Lily asked

"I am petrified of rabbits. I don't know what it is but there's something not that's not right about them. I mean, carrots why carrots? And they're feet!" Steve grinned "Don't even get me started on their feet!"

Lily grinned too. She loved how Steve seemed to be able to make everything okay again.

"Those look good" Lily said indicating the container of sweets.

Peter Pettigrew ran speedily towards the trees where James and Sirius were. He changed back to his incompetent **(sorry, I really don't like Peter Pettigrew. Can you tell?) **human form.

"Did it work? I heard a scream!" Peter huffed

"We just have to wait and see … ooh … I think it's working" Sirius said

"It didn't work" James mumbled

"How do you …?" Sirius begun

"I just know. Okay, she's smiling, that beautiful smile and …" James mumbled dreamily

" It doesn't matter mate, I get them" A second later a big black shaggy dog stood in front of James.

Lily laughed. Steve's face had froze over.

"vomit" he swallowed. Lily just laughed. Suddenly a huge black dog appeared. "Looks like we have a visitor" Steve said

"Hello" Lily said sweetly "Where do you live?"

Steve took a step towards the dog. The dog growled viscously. Steve stumbled back and the dog chased him. It then snapped at Steve's hand. The dog barked and barked. He ran and jumped onto Steve pushing him to the ground. Steve lay there, shocked, he had never seen anything like this, the dog seemed very angry. Lily ran and pushed the dog off Steve.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" she gasped. Steve grabbed the basket and Lily's hand they ran as fast as they could to the main street of Hogsmeade, the dog still chasing them savagely.

Lily and Steve arrived back at the Three Broomsticks once again puffing.

"Is it still chasing us?" Lily asked looking around

"No, I can't see it" Steve replied "I…I've been there so many times and I have never, ever seen that dog"

"It seemed very angry"

"Huh, and here I was thinking I was overreacting!" Steve joked.

Sirius Black smiled. He was standing around the corner from Lily and Steve and _couldn't help _but hear their conversation. _James is going to be so happy _he thought _I can't wait to tell …_

"Well what do you say? Give it one last shot? Do you care to join me for another butterbeer?" Sirius' smile faded. Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him but had he seriously heard _Steven_ ask Lily out again?

"Why, Mr Stolburg, I'd say you were trying to put me off butterbeer for life by making me drink too much in too small a time!" Lily said mockingly. Steve put his hand on his head.

"No! My secret plan discovered. How ever could this have happened?" Steve replied. Lily smiled

"I would love to"

Sirius couldn't believe his ears but he knew what he must do, Suddenly James and a nervous-looking Peter emerged from the trees.

"Well?" James asked Sirius

"It didn't work" Sirius sighed. "Listen Prongs, we've petrified Lily, petrified Steve and chased them out of their picnic area; none of that has worked. It's time" Sirius said nodded

"Ti-time for wha-what?" Peter squeaked

"Time to send in the secret weapon"

**Don't you just want to kill me! _I'm bad! _  
**


	8. The Hated Man

**Chello! Guess who's back with a brand new chapter! ME!Very proud of myself, with all the stpid assignments and h/w (ughh! _homework) _I still managed to write another chapter in like 10 or 11 days or something. Okay, not so impressive but still I'm very excited! I like this one, the beginning anyway. So anyway! on with the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter characters and all that jazz, so don't sue me!**

**now the secret weapon is ... **

James Potter strolled into the Three Broomsticks casually. _Okay remember what Sirius said, _he thought, _be ruthless. Sure Lily will hate you for like a week but she'll get over it. _Suddenly he spotted Lily and Steve in the corner. _Okay, you know what you have to say, you can do it. Just scare him, be scary. _

_What if she completely hates me forever? _A voice in his head said

_Ahh, come on. Remember, who can resist the Potter Charm, you said it yourself _Another replied.

_Yeah, but Lily's different. I can't screw it up with her. _The first voice said more confidently

_Ahh, shut up you wuse. You haven't got a chance with her if she's got a boyfriend. _The second voice replied. James sighed deeply and walked towards where Lily and Steve were. He sat down on the spare chair between Lily and Steve.

"Can I sit down? I hope I'm not interrupting anything" James laughed

"Well actually …" Lily began as her short temper shortened **(does that make sense?) **

"What? This isn't a date, is it?" James chuckled "Well I hope it's not because … Steve can I ask you something? Are you new?"

"No" Steve replied quietly

"Then, you know who I am?" James asked

"Yes" Steve replied just as quietly

"And who my friends are?" This time Steve just nodded. "The thing is" James started, again "my friends and I, we don't _like _people dating Lily. Infact, you could say we **hate **it. Which means, I'm sorry cause you seem like a really nice guy, but it means that we hate you. And do you know what happens to people we hate? I am going to give you a chance to walk away, otherwise believe me when I say you are going to find out" As James finished he stood up and walked out just as casually as he had walked in. Lily sighed, she looked down at her butterbeer.

"I can get these. You can just walk back to school. We can just act like none of this ever happened" Lily mumbled into her butterbeer

"Wait Lily, what?" Steve asked confused

"You heard Potter. He's giving you a chance to walk away" Lily replied slightly depressed

"And why would I want to do that. Another butterbeer?"

Lily looked up and couldn't help but smile.

Lily fumed into the portrait hole. Her temper rose as she looked across the common room for a certain James Potter. Sure, she had a great rest of the afternoon with Steve, drinking butterbeer, talking, drinking some more butterbeer but she had not forgotton what James Potter had _tried _to do. She marched to the bottom of the staircase that lead to the Sixth Year Boy Dormitory.

"Potter, get your ass down here, **NOW!**"

"Sorry Lilykins, just missed him" Sirius replied casually walking down the steps followed by a blonde haired big boobed fifth year. "Went down to the Quidditch pitch"

Lily turned and marched out of the common room. "But I'm sure _I_ could fit you in" the soon to be fully body binded Sirius yelled.

James sat in the locker room waiting for the Quidditch practice to end. Jackie walked in from the pitch.

"Oh, Jamsie, you are in trouble, as is Sirius. Hopkins was furious, gave us a 20 minute lecture so your excuse better be good. Where were you anyway?" Jackie asked smiling

"Why don't you ask Lily" Jackie smile faded immediately.

"You didn't" She said shocked shaking her head. James nodded depressingly

"I did"

"Well, you really are the lowest scum on this Earth, aren't you? I mean Sirius, sure, Peter, maybe, but you … you, of all people. You _disgust_ me. I hope you burn in hell. I hate you"

"Kie" James pleaded reaching for her arm. Jackie snapped her arm back

"Don't _'Kie'_ me" And with that she picked up her stuff and walked out. As soon as she had turned the corner Lily walked in, her face as red as her hair.

"**JAMES POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BARGE IN ON MY PERSONAL LIFE AND TRY TO RUIN EVERYTHING? WHAT?" **

"Lily, I .." James mumbled

"**SORRY WHAT WAS THAT?" **She asked, her temper rising, if it was even possible

"Uh, nothing I just …"

"**POTTER, I HATE YOU!" **And with that she turned and marched out of the locker room slowly as the team filed in. James sat there. Two girls, soon to be four he presumed, hating him in the one day (even though Lily may have hated him before today), when suddenly a shadow was cast over him. _Great! _he thought _I wonder what it'll be next. _So slowly he looked up into the eyes of their furious Quidditch captain, Melony Hopkins.

"Have a fun little day, James?" she asked sweetly

"Swell" he answered sarcastically

"Can you answer me why you think it's above you to come to practice?" she asked just as sweetly "Why you think that blowing off practice is alright?" James sighed very loudly.

"This is the second practice, in a row, you've missed, our last one, **before the final**, and this one, our first on for the year! Why, James why?"

It was true, James had missed the one last year before the final, he couldn't help it when full moons were and today, well, if he explained it to Hopkins he was sure she'd understand, but then he would have to explain it ALL to her.

"It won't happen again" he mumbled

"Better not!" Melony yelled, she sighed, her temper calming. "Look James, I really like you okay, you're the best seeker the Gryffindor team has seen in a _long _time, but if you're not willing to practice I'm going to have to find someone else. You can tell that to Sirius as well" she sighed once more and walked into the Girls Change Rooms.

_What a great day, I've had … got my sister to hate me, stuffed up any chance I ever had with Lily, made enemy with all the Ravenclaws when it gets out what I did and almost get kicked off the Quidditch team. Life just swell. _The hated man thought


End file.
